Finally Here
by foreverfinchel6
Summary: There's so much angst. So I made a cutesy little story about Puck and Rachel welcoming their first child :) I'm horrible at summaries. But the story really is good, I swear ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A:N/ I'm back! I really missed this place. Anyway! Exciting day! All my latest stories will be up with in the hour! I have FOUR more stories coming your way, so give those a look. But anyway! I get along pretty well with almost all shippers (besides Faberry/Achele, sorry :|) and I was in a Puckleberry kind of mood, so here we are. :) Enjoy.**

They had been in the waiting room for six hours now. The waiting was agonizing. It was around three in the morning when a doctor finally came out to talk to them.

"How are they? What is it?" Santana asked excitedly, saying what they were all thinking.

The doctor smiled at all of them. "Their wonderful. And why don't you come see what it is for yourselves?" The entire glee club stood and followed the doctor down the hallway. He smiled and gestured to the door in front of him. As Santana stepped in the room, she smiled at the sight before her. Both Rachel and Puck were crammed into the small hospital bed, with huge, adoring smiles on their faces. They gazed down lovingly at their new baby wrapped in a blue blanket, sleeping contentedly in Rachel's arms. Puck begrudgingly tore his gaze away from his son for an instant to see who had arrived. He smiled at the glee club and motioned for them to come closer. Britney went and stood next to Rachel.

"He's so cute," she whispered. Rachel laughed lightly.

"Thanks, Brit..."

"So, what's his name?!" Kurt interjected. Rachel looked away from her son for the first time since they had all walked in.

"We haven't exactly decided yet..."

"I think it should be Jacob," Puck teased.

"We are not allowing our son to share the same name with Jacob Ben Israel," Rachel said with a laugh. At the sound of her light laughter, Noah pressed his lips against her temple. Rachel turned to Santana.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Can I?" She breathed.

"Of course you can. He is your nephew after all," she said with a smile. Carefully, Santana took him from Rachel and cradled him against her chest. Rachel and Noah's son was not the first glee baby by far, but he was somehow the most anticipated. The two of them had been trying to have a baby for so long. They definitely wanted a child more than anyone. Every time they made a visit to the hospital to see someone's new baby, Rachel had to fight to contain her tears. After two years of trying, Noah proposed the idea of adoption, to which Rachel had only shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't necessarily opposed to the idea of adopting, but she wanted a baby that was theirs, one that they had created. Noah wanted a baby, too. It had been just as hard for him as it had been for Rachel, but his heart cracked a little more each time after he held Rachel and let her cry on his shoulder after taking yet another negative pregnancy test. But all of the pain and struggle was forgotten now. The baby was passed around the room as everyone took their turn holding the newest member of the glee family. When Rachel finally had her little boy back in her arms, the debate began.

"He looks like a Matthew," Quinn commented.

"I think he looks like a Tyler," Tina proposed.

"Are you all crazy? He's a Michael if I've ever seen one," Kurt interjected.

"He looks perfect," Noah whispered.

"He _is _perfect," Rachel corrected. It was adorable to watch how captivated the new parents were with the infant. Rachel handed the baby off to Noah and leaned her head against his shoulder. They started their own conversation amongst the chatter around them.

"What about Caleb?" Puck wondered.

"Oh, Noah," Rachel gasped, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "it's perfect. Caleb..." she whispered. "But what about his middle name?" He looked up at his glee family, still arguing over baby names.

"Why don't we let them decide? I mean, they've all been so supportive throughout all of this..."

"I love that idea, Noah," Rachel said. As soon as Puck told them what they had decided, they jumped into action, arguing again, but this time, more passionately. Finally, they found it.

"It's decided," Kurt announced, grinning. "Christopher. Caleb Christopher Puckerman."

**A:N/Reviews = Love! OH! And I'm looking for a new beta... Let me know if any of you are interested. Until next time!**


	2. Author's Note

**I apologize sincerely for the lack of updates. I would have updated my stories a lot sooner, but as many of you already know, Cory Monteith's passing affected me deeply. I can't even read fanfiction yet, let alone write it. So as a favor, I ask you to keep Cory and Lea, their friends and family, and the entire Glee cast in your prayers tonight. Anyway, my mom just "sent me to my room" but what she dosen't know is that I have my laptop up here :) So I have some Spring Awakening music on, and I'm going to try to get some stories up for you guys. I feel better today, so I'm going to give writing a try. Thank you to any of you who are still their reading my stories. I really mean it when I say I love each and every one of you. I love you gorgeous popsicles :) Stay tuned for more chapters.**


End file.
